Data's Human Destiny
by Crystal Soong
Summary: Throughout Data’s career as a Starfleet Officer he dreamed of one day to become human and to see his surroundings. To breathe the way human’s do and to laugh, cry, love, and feel and so on but sometimes even Data realizes just how much humanity means to h


Standard disclaimer: I do not own _Star Trek: The Next Generation, _or any of the characters. _Star Trek _is the property of Gene Roddenberry. The original characters that appear in this story, however, are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Data's Human Destiny 

Prologue

Throughout Data's career as a Starfleet Officer he dreamed of one day to become human and to see his surroundings. To breathe the way human's do and to laugh, cry, love, and feel and so on but sometimes even Data realizes just how much humanity means to him and to become flesh and bone. In this story Data meets a young beautiful woman he never seen before and hopefully he'll reach that goal to become human and to listen to his very first heartbeat.

-------------------------------------------

Data was walking not knowing where he was so he stopped for a moment and suddenly he saw his reflection in the mirror so the thought to himself. "I understand and know why I want to be human and being around humans for so long from day one just made me realize." Data paused for a moment then said, "My desire is to become human begins now and I always wanted to become human and to learn from them." So he laid on his bed and began to dream he saw a beautiful young woman named Crystal because she was beautiful indeed. Data came very close to her to feel the warmth of her skin but suddenly he woke up and he noticed he was no longer a machine for he was now human flesh and all for he wanted to be human all the while.

Data also had a new name his name was now Jordan Soong he took a very deep breath through his nose and said, "Hey, this feels wonderful!" He said smiling putting a hand on his chest he heard something a heartbeat from inside his chest and this he smiled. Jordan Soong looked into the mirror his hair was brown and his eyes were baby blue he said, "I knew my dream would soon come true and for the first time I now understand and now although that beautiful young woman interested me." He also saw that his clothes were completely different to and suddenly came a beautiful young woman in which whom he thought from his dream.

"Pardon me," The young woman said from behind. "My name is Crystal McCoy what's yours?"

Jordan blushed then his heart raced, "My name is Jordan Soong I'm a scientist and an inventor so your name is Crystal McCoy my what a lovely name you have and by the way pleased to meet you."

The young woman blushed and placed her hand in his, "Why thank you Jordan Soong and that's a handsome name you have oh and by the way I'm a scientist to and I like to study as well as to look at things."

"Look at things?" He asked pausing, he then continued, "You took me by surprise when you said that and form the sound of your voice is like a whisper in the wind."

Crystal and Jordan looked into each other's eyes and from that moment it was love at first sight.

Crystal looked into Jordan's deep baby blue eyes as she brought her lips close to his they kissed passionately and somehow his fingers became entwined in her hair. After when they kissed he said, "Are you hungry, I know I am because I haven't eaten anything in a while and by the way tell me the rest about yourself and we'll chat about it over some lunch and wine."

She didn't know what to say so she said, "Yes of course Jordan I would love that very much by the way do you like pasta with three cheese?" Jordan was however speechless about all of this so he said, "Why, um, of course I do and I would love to try the pasta with three cheese that would look great over wine." And so they food was cooked and prepared and the wine was poured and from that moment on they dined.

Crystal and Jordan both sat together and ate the pasta with three cheese over wine and they chatted as they dined, "So tell me Ms. McCoy where are you from?" Crystal told him everything about her hair to her eye color. "My hair is brown and my eyes are blue and I'm also from earth so tell me Mr. Soong where are you from?"

Jordan paused took a sip of wine then said with a sigh, "Well I'm from a different location of earth not far from here. Oh by the way do you have parents?"

Crystal said with a heavy heart, "Yes I did but hey died when I was young and I had to survive while growing up how about you Jordan did you once have parents?" Jordan gave this some thought long and hard then he said, "Yes I once did, well perhaps you could say that I did had parents."

They finished eating their meal and finished sipping their wine Jordan poured Crystal and himself some more wine and then they continued their conversation. "You once had parents did they die?"

Jordan said to her, "No only one died of old age and he was a fine scientist and inventor and a great husband to my mother who is still alive and well of course." Crystal found hid conversation interesting then he continued his conversation with Crystal. "My father's name was Richard Soong and my mother's name is Rayna Soong oh my the way what were their names."

Crystal said to him, "My parents names were Albert McCoy and Marina McCoy and they lived long full lives and they had always been proud of me and I'm happy that they are in a better place."

Jordan took her hand and placed it on his chest Crystal was surprised she heard a heartbeat Jordan's heart was beating very fast and suddenly Crystal became very afraid. Jordan hushed her by putting a finger to her lips, "Shhhh, don't be afraid that was just my heart beating for you and that's why you are the perfect soul mate for me and also spend the rest of my life with."

He said so he kissed her forehead soft and tenderly, "Jordan there's something I've been wanting to tell you since the first time we meet," She said then paused then continued. "You are one of the most sweetest man I've ever meet and I do have grandparents by the way do you?"

Jordan said, "Well, um I um, er yes? Yes I do have grandparents."

Crystal took her hand in his and said surprised, "You do, that's wonderful! I mean that's great, how many?" Jordan took a very deep breath, then exhaled and said. "Only one his name is Issac Soong my grandfather is to also a fine scientist and inventor of his time, how about you?"

Jordan then took his hand in her's, she said, "Only two their names are Jonathan McCoy and Sara McCoy their stilled married but they don't have children of their own."

Their conversation was disturbed when suddenly the door hissed open there stood four people, Crystal's grandparents and Jordan's mother and grandfather.

-------------------------------------------

Jordan was surprised to see his mother and grandfather and Crystal was very surprised to see her grandparents as well they all chatted and introduced themselves with a warm greeting.

"Hello there allow us to introduce ourselves this is my husband Jonothan McCoy and I'm his wife Sara McCoy." Jonathan said with good manners.

"Please to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan McCoy is that by they way Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jonathan McCoy?" She was surprised then said to him.

"Why of course young man how sweet of you to say that and by the way that's our granddaughter."

"Oh," He said then came his mother and grandfather they to introduced themselves. "Hello my name is Dr. Rayna Soong the widow of Dr. Richard Soong my husband and I see you have already meet my son my pride and joy." Jordan blushed with embarrassment and suddenly he said surprised, "Mother! I'm glad to see you oh you never meet Crystal yet this is my mother Rayna Crystal, Rayna."

Crystal introduced herself, "Please to meet you Mrs. Dr. Soong." Crystal shook her hand with a warm greeting. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Crystal McCoy, I'm the granddaughter of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jonathan McCoy." Crystal shook her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you young lady oh, by the way are you a scientist?" She asked, then Crystal answered her question, "Yes I am a scientist and I love to study things, as well as to look at them."

"Oh, that's good." Rayna said smiling, just then someone came through the door it was Jordan's grandfather Dr. Issac Soong as he greeted the two.

"Hello ladies allow me to introduce myself my name is Issac Soong I'm the grandfather of Jordan Soong, that would be Dr. Issac Soong." After that he greeted the two just then Jordan came in surprised as he greeted his grandfather.

"Why grandfather hello, having a interesting conversation with my lady move and my mother I see?" He asked, then he saw Crystal McCoy his lady love, her grandparents Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jonathan McCoy, Miss Dr. Richard Soong his mother, and Dr. Issac Soong his grandfather. Jordan saw Crystal took her hand and kissed it his grandfather was speechless as he said to his grandson.

"Why yes, my boy, we were having a very interesting conversation and by the way my boy how have you been?"

Jordan said as he was still holding Crystal's hand. "Oh, I'm fine grandpa and also I am doing very well and because well grandpa to tell you the truth I was just talking about you before you entered the room." Crystal looked into Jordan's deep baby blue eyes with love.

Crystal and Jordan paused for a moment, then he said to her with affection, "Crystal, listen to me, I want to finish the conversation with my grandfather," He kissed her lips softly then continued. "You do understand this is an important matter?"

"Yes I do, Jordan and because I love you." Jordan was happy to hear her say that as his grandfather entered the room.

----------------------------------------------

Issac said to Jordan as they both sat down, "My boy, the conversation we wanted to finish oh yes, Jordan by the way I wanted to talk to you about Crystal's birth parents."

"You do?" Jordan asked folding his hand into his lap then he asked again. "You had an insight how so?" His grandfather said to him as he got them some lunch and wine.

"Would you like a sandwich my boy, it's quite good." Jordan then said to him as they ate all the sandwiches and drank some wine.

"Well yes of course, and by the way grandpa this sandwich you made was quite good." His grandfather was very pleased with the cooking results. "Grandpa would you like some wine as well?" Jordan asked as he poured him and his grandfather some wine so they chatted about Crystal's birth parents. "So grandpa ho you to like your wine, is it good?"

"Thank you my boy, for the wine and by the way this is good."

"I'm glad, now grandpa what do you want to talk about?" Jordan asked as his sipped some wine as his grandpa said, "Well for instance my boy, Crystal's birth parents were married right?"

"Right of course grandpa, how did you know all of this information?"

"Well my boy, get ready for this Mr. Dr. Albert McCoy is the some of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jonathan McCoy and that's has I knew the history of Crystal's birth father, now then Mrs. Dr. Albert McCoy was someone else's child she is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. William Mills."

Jordan was surprised and somehow interested about all the facts, and perhaps somehow to him it really was making sense after all. "Did you just say that the son of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jonathan McCoy as in Dr. Albert McCoy and Mrs. Dr. Albert McCoy is someone else's child?"

"Yep, she is, and her maiden name was Mills." Jordan finally put the pieces together finally as he and his grandfather ended their conversation then they both walked out the door.

Jordan and this grandfather had some news to tell her, " Crystal grandpa knows all about your birth parents get ready to listen my love." He said to her as he held her hand in his, "Crystal your father is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jonathan McCoy and your mother is someone else's child she is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. William Mills making sense now my dear?"

Crystal was about to cry when suddenly he smiled as Jordan's mother and Crystal's grandparents entered. Crystal was glad to see her grandparents and Jordan was glad to see his mother, Crystal said "Yes it's making sense now and by the way Jordan you said this was an important matter am I right?"

"Of course you are, he just wanted to give me the information that I would need and the pieces do fit."

"They do?" Crystal asked as she saw that Jordan was still holding her hand soft and tenderly.

"Of course they do my love and because you had to know sooner or later, or otherwise you would've found out but I'm glad you asked me." Just then three people entered the room Jordan's mother and Crystal's grandparents.

"Why hello there, are we disturbing anyone here?"

"Of course not, grandma and grandpa come on in and by the way how are you two doing?" Crystal asked, as she hugged them both and Issac was right about all of this the pieces do fit indeed.

"Oh we're doing fine my dear, now was there something that you wanted to tell us?" She asked then Crystal told her everything that she needed to know about the history of her birth parents Albert and Mirina McCoy.

"About my birth parents, was my father your son?" She asked, as her grandmother said to her.

"Why of course my dear is really clear to me that Albert id indeed out son I'm glad you asked me."

Then Crystal asked her one more question, "Grandma if I man asked you one more question?"

"Why of course, my dear."

"Was my mother someone else's child and why was her maiden name Mills?"

"Yes she was, she is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. William Mills." After when Crystal and her grandmother's conversation ended, just then Jordan and his mother came in.

-----------------------------------------

Jordan took Crystal by the waist and never did let her go his heart was beating very close to her's and after that they kissed passionately. Crystal and Jordan where having a quiet moment together as his mother was happy that she knew the history about her birth parents. Everyone said their goodbyes and after that his mother even said her goodbyes to as well. "Goodbye Jordan my son it was nice meeting you again and Crystal to."

"Goodbye mother, and goodbye grandpa it was nice meeting you to."

"It has always been my pleasure my boy," His grandfather said as he walked out the door proud of his own grandson. Jonathan and Sara McCoy said goodbye to their granddaughter as they to walked out the door proud of their own granddaughter. Even Jordan's grandfather said goodbye of his own grandson and above all very proud indeed of his grandson Jordan as he to walked out the door.

Crystal said to Jordan as they walked outside hand and hand as she said looking into his deep baby blue eyes. "Jordan I had fun today and well because I meet you, your mother and your grandfather, as well as my grandparents I've had a wonderful time even with you." Jordan sat down Crystal on his lap and he said t her with affection.

"Well I'm glad you did and now that we're alone now we can have the rest of the evening to ourselves."

And so they did, Crystal put her lips close to Jordan's and they kissed passionately and tenderly and of course they looked into each other's eyes once more. For she and Jordan were meant to be indeed and afterward night drew near and they were both getting tired.

Afterwards they laid on the ground for they were both sound asleep although afterward they both opened their eyes. The next morning Crystal woke up and so did Jordan for they both smiled at each other and then kissed softly. The day was beautiful indeed until a beautiful red rose began to bloom, then that's how they first meet then they fell in love and after that they got married and then a beautiful family in a beautiful house of course.

The End 

Crystal's note:

They became Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jordan Soong and because they have now a wonderful family including two beautiful girls named Irina and Lia.

7


End file.
